


【带卡】对不起 您勾搭的Alpha不在发情期

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 非典型ABO设定。没有发情期的卡卡西：心悦君兮君不知，身悦君兮君不shī……日常发情的带土：问世间情为何物？经济基础决定上层建筑。





	【带卡】对不起 您勾搭的Alpha不在发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 创作背景
> 
> 国庆佳节真快乐 我在苦逼搞创作  
码字码了那么多 审核未必能通过  
要问这是为什么 过节限号难开车  
给点评论点个赞 不然作者很寂寞
> 
> 吐个槽
> 
> 我曾多次以为自己功德圆满，可以立地成佛，升天修仙去了，可是第n次打脸之后，我再也不敢立flag说放弃高速路了……（这样反其道而行是不是就可以洗手不写了？）

卡卡西出差回来那天凌晨，正好干上带土发情期的最后一天。下了红眼航班原本打算稍微补个觉，冲了个澡蹑手蹑脚爬上了床，刚刚钻进被单里，平时睡得踏踏实实雷打不动，三个闹钟的叫不起来的带土突然一翻身蹦了起来，二话不说直勾勾的就扑了过来，眼睛里带着快要崩裂的红血丝 — 大约是昨天晚上也难受的没睡好。于是事态一发不可收拾，小小的一个卧室经历了一场百年罕见的自然灾害。

被折腾的快要残废的卡卡西，多么希望自己可以自食其力的从床上爬起来，靠自己的双腿去上班！

不过随着身边三个闹钟叮当一通轰鸣之后，带土的发情期也掐着点准时的平安过去了。

那天其实算半个节假日，中午12点以后就放了小长假，下班的下班，下学的下学，各自快活去了。带土开车接上卡卡西之后，换卡卡西开回家。

“我有几个大客户等着我照顾呢，腾不开手。”说着他带土按下震动的手机，开启一个个信手拈来的商务套路，“……能跟贵司有如此诚挚的合作，我们宇智波倍感荣幸……”

一天之内得到了身体，精神和财务的满足，不在发情期的宇智波总裁是一位标准的商务精英高帅富。他热爱工作，热爱客户，热爱谈项目。他为了理想创造财富，为了事业奔波劳苦，问世间情为何物？经济基础决定上层建筑。

卡卡西有气无力的踩下离合器，疲软的双腿仍然有些哆哆嗦嗦。被带土强行灌了三大杯多加了好几个shot的冰咖啡之后，他不仅没有觉得清醒，理智，冷静，也没有提升工作效率，反而全身燥热，欲火攻心，明明在开着空调的车里，衬衣的纽扣却约解越多。

带土压了客户电话，又接了一个电话会议。

“你咖啡里面下药了么？”听着会议进入了不太核心的讨论，卡卡西顺手摁下静音，捂着胸口不解的问。

“我是没事吃饱了撑的么？自己喝个咖啡就硬了，你怪我？”带土取消了静音，一本正经的参与电话里的讨论，”之前那个营销模式不太合理，没有行成严谨的闭环，颗粒度也不够，根据内测和用户反馈……“

“我没有……”卡卡西的声音埋没在嘈杂的讨论里。

然而，卡卡西的身体比嘴巴诚实。副驾驶座近在咫尺，对方现在什么状态带土可是看的一清二楚。

更让他心塞的是，对方不仅对他身处的窘境视而不见，而且一次又一次忽视了他一次又一次伸向副驾驶的手，

“好好开车，别搞小动作。”带土在车里埋头赚钱，一个电话借着一条短信，忙的不可开交。

那一路卡卡西不知道是怎么开回去的，明明身边的人已经过了发情期，可是信息素的味道铺天盖地袭来，充斥着整个车厢 — 成分大约是：大剂量的成年男性荷尔蒙，掺杂着哭包的眼泪，外加一丝红豆糕的甜。搞得卡卡西脑子里全都是带土的黄色废料，方向盘都把不稳。这一路没有吃到罚单，没有发生车祸，已经是万幸。

好算是开到了地下车库，因为地下里没有信号，带土繁忙的业务也被迫中止，手机还紧紧攥在手里，时刻准备迎接第一缕信号的曙光。

卡卡西回头看了一眼身后的停车位，感觉今天不太有把握倒进去。不过他还是凭借肌肉记忆努力进行尝试，手腕一拨，挂了倒车挡，身子往侧面一转，对准了方向，一只胳膊搭在座位靠背上，另一只手猛打了几把方向盘。

两人都是一米八几的个头，这样一来，司机的胸口几乎是贴在了副驾驶身上。因为燥热而解开不少的衬衫让脖子下面大片光滑的皮肤暴露在空气中，隔着薄薄的衬衫，紧实的胸肌呼之欲出。带着咖啡味道的呼吸，有节奏的抚过带土的面颊，偶尔有一丝银色的碎发划过，挠的他有点痒痒。

带土的心跳变得急促，他平缓了一下心情，视线转移到远处那只方向盘上的手。

半截露出的手腕在黑暗的车库依然白的娇嫩，外侧的骨头挑逗似的微微凸起，配合着修长的手指和分明的骨节，略显凌冽，连手背上的静脉都迸发着雪青色的诱惑。

不知为什么，带土也不急着找手机信号了，只是暗地里有点希望，这台车子多倒一会儿。

卡卡西偷瞄了一眼带土，心里多了几分把握。虽然他今天对自己倒车技术不太自信，但是对于自己勾引带土的技术，他一向相当自信，基本上三招之内制敌轻而易举，到目前为止百战百胜的战绩让他这位王者Omega引以为傲。遇到带土发情期抑制剂断货外加Omega本尊断货的时候，甚至只要以任何形式看到卡卡西的脸就能直接射了。

卡卡西辉煌的战绩还包括，活捉带土趁自己出差的时候对着自己证件照自得其乐的地下工作。

这份荣耀够他吹嘘一辈子的。

霸道总裁了不起了？卡卡西不信带土不在发情期就变得油盐不进了。

车倒进了停车位，卡卡西没有开门，反倒按下按钮，把车门锁了。

“带土，我热……”说着往带土身上蹭了蹭。

“哪儿凉快哪儿歇着去！”

带土哈哈一笑，推了他一把，然后解锁下车了。

司机卡卡西内心一阵惊呼：高速路上开了这么久，今天他妈居然撞车了！

*

一下午卡卡西都是在挫败感和困惑感中度过的。他用搜索引擎差了好多小孩子不能看的内容，也没查出来个所以然。然后他翻箱倒柜的搜罗带土是不是吃了什么不好的东西。最后他甚至掏出带土的钱包检查了一下带土的身份证，以证明这个带土是真的。

虽然卡卡西回到家给了带土很多明示暗示的，不过带土抱着个笔记本电脑，眼睛没从屏幕上离开过。

“你这么忙，怎么不回办公室干活啊？”卡卡西的问题酸酸的。

“我们公司待遇好，一过中午12点就锁门了。你想让我住在办公室么？”

这个状态的带土，卡卡西恨不得让他住办公室呢。眼不见心不乱。

快到傍晚带土工作忙的差不多了，大概是觉得卡卡西在他书桌旁边晃来晃去有点心烦意乱，干脆把他一把拽到了自己大腿上。

卡卡西就这样叉着腿，面对面一屁股坐在了带土腿上。

果然还是那个手下败将吊车尾alpha。卡卡西心想。然后上手开始解带土衬衫的扣子。

解着解着，突然一阵酥酥麻麻的微震从身下传来，震的卡卡西有点慌 — 这又是什么奇特的感觉？震动越来越烈，半截身子都有些麻了 — 莫非带土他……

这次卡卡西想的有点偏差。

带土把手机从裤兜里掏出来扔在桌上，正准备迎接一个激动的亲吻，余光扫到了来电显示的备注名：

**“****响三声不接亏一个亿** **”**

于是他一把将卡卡西从身上推开，蹭的从椅子上站起来。

“喂，照美冥行长，您说多巧，我还刚刚想要给您打过去！不好意思刚刚在开会有点吵，您那边还好？……好的……哎我现在就过去……好的……到了联系……哎……麻烦你了……好的马上见。”

一枚不带情欲的吻漫不经心的落在卡卡西额头上。带土歪着脖子夹着电话絮絮叨叨，披上衣服一路小跑赶着去赚一个亿。

卡卡西一个人倒在椅子里叹气 \-- 车开到一半熄火，真的无fuck说……

*

带土回家的时候，几乎是沾床就睡着了。

明明过了发情期，明明身上沾满了烟草和酒精的味道，可是信息素还是盖过了一切干扰因素，充斥着卡卡西的鼻腔。

卡卡西盯着天花板，寂寞的数羊。

数到第20只，一只只绵羊站立了起来，羊毛变成小麦色的肌肉，羊角变成黑色的短发，羊身上也带着带土的信息素了。成群的绵羊咩咩叫着向他扑来。

卡卡西数不下去了。

“带土……”卡卡西小声喊。

“……干嘛……”带土发出一声昏昏沉沉的梦呓。

“醒着么？”

“被你吵醒了……”

“我现在……有点……难受……忍不住……”

“我操，几点了，你能自己解决么？动作小点，我要睡……”

“不想自己做，想要哥哥的大屌……”卡卡西求的娇嗔。

“你这一整天都是怎么了？”

“你说呢……”

“你在发情吗？”

“不可以么？：说着卡卡西手覆在了带土下半身。

“别闹，睡觉。”带土又不是不知道，这个omega是没有发情期的，于是一把按下那只不安分的手，顺便把胳膊搭在对方身上。

“带土……”卡卡西晃着带土的胳膊。

“你就这态度还指望我干什么？”

“带土哥哥？”

如果带土继续保持这种无欲无求的佛系alpha心态，卡卡西考虑去冲个冷水澡，把自己那身高冷的气质找回来配合他，做一对柏拉图式炮友。

“好好求我，我考虑考虑。” 带土仍然闭着眼睛，嘴角露出一丝狡黠的笑，玩味的等待着卡卡西的甜言蜜语。

“真的想你想的不行了，求求哥哥赏个脸给一点行不行？” 好像有点希望？卡卡西心想。

“嘿嘿，不行。”带土其实被搞得有点激动，不过这么动听的情话他可还没听够，他想在最后一道防线上垂死挣扎一下，以示霸权。

“鸡巴都硬的不行了，洞里湿的也不行了，像尿床一样，带土哥哥一下就进来了……里面很紧的，很好操的……插一下下也可以……进来不动都可以的……你要是嫌累我自己动也可以，哥哥会很舒服的……”

“妖精啊！你真的是够不要脸的！”

带土浑身一激灵，血液直嗖嗖往上涌，脑子蹭的一声清醒过来。即便不在发情期仍然无法抗拒对方赤裸裸的魅惑。他服了卡卡西一开口就把他说硬了的本事，决定做完之后要跟卡卡西探讨学习。

说着他翻身把卡卡西压在了身子底下，顺着光滑而紧致的大腿根一路划上去，一根根线条分明的肌肉随着抚摸微微颤抖。卡卡西没有骗他，底裤一片潮湿，隔着布料还是可以感到后穴一阵阵的紧缩，温热的涌动，淋漓的液体浸染了身下的床单，肿胀而炙热的性器随着手指逐渐接近而一跳一跳的欢迎。

“跟你在一起，要脸干嘛。”卡卡西擅长撒娇，撩人的脏话，下贱里带着几分妖冶。

“你他妈吃了春药了么？骚成这样！”

“跟你说了是真的想你嘛……”

带土把那条湿漉漉的底裤顺着卡卡西大腿拽到脚踝，卡卡西趾尖轻轻一蹬，底裤便完全褪去了。这样乖巧的配合自然是万般讨带土的欢心，手掌随之覆上了裸露的穴口，抚爱，摩挲，丰富的汁液带着体温，一股一股流在手心，不需要润滑，一根手指已经轻巧的伸了进去。虽然早上已经做过，可里面如卡卡西说的那般异常的紧，也许是因为两人分开的有点久，这段时间他没有被宠幸。刚刚进入的手指被条件反射的夹住，虽然没有接触到自己的敏感器官，但那感觉还让带土猛的一震 — 也正如卡卡西炫耀的那样，光是想想就让带土浑身发热了。

手指来来回回在深邃的甬道里勾勒，液体顺着指尖流到手腕上，带土不在乎，只是大胆的试探着，打着旋的撩拨，等里面放松些了，又伸入一根手指，深深浅浅玩着花样。躺在怀里的银发男人被玩的正爽，弓着脊背索求更多。而带土也不让这些欲望落空，第三根手指也徐徐插入了。

怀里的人发出一阵充满磁性的呻吟，被抻开的小洞足以容纳带土兴致勃勃的性器。

带土抽出手指，留恋的舔了一下上面的肠液，咸腥的味道荡漾在口齿之间，那是恋人身体里的味道，也是只有带土能够品尝的出的，卡卡西独有的信息素的味道 \-- 一点点的冷峻，一点点的清新，一点点寂寞，还有很多让他心驰神往的迷离。

带土还没来得及品尝够这人间美味，手便被夺取，手指被含在对方嘴里，舌苔粗糙的颗粒扫过指纹细腻的沟壑，争抢一般舔舐。

掺杂着唾液和肠液的手指抽离口中，划过卡卡西的侧脸。自己与恋人的体液交融，气息交汇，体温也凝聚在一起了，卡卡西感到满足，他俯身捧起恋人的脸，欺上那对饱满的唇瓣，纵情于一场久别重逢后热烈的吮吻。

“轻一点……我怕疼……”穴口突然被昂首的性器顶上，卡卡西身子躲避似的颤了一下，贴着带土耳边轻轻央求。

“湿成这样你跟我装处男呢。”

“太久没被带土哥哥上了嘛……”

“你他妈脑子被操坏了吧？早上被我操的没个人样，现在就忘了？”

早上的带土还在发情期，任性撒娇不讲理，日天日地日空气，粘住卡卡西不放，卡卡西出个差就是背叛他，跟别人讲话就是出轨，发脾气已经是家常便饭了，还动不动就哭鼻子。

每到这时候，卡卡西只能把带土一边当大爷一样伺候着，一边当小孩子一样哄。

这次也不例外，整个发情期都没见到卡卡西的带土撒气似的把卡卡西操的下不来床。

“可是……晚上想要那种……慢一点的……”

“靠！服了你了！”

可是晚上的带土可就不一样了。嘴上骂骂咧咧的，但是带土真的放慢了速度，性器尖端在穴口蹭了蹭，黏腻的肠液附着在上面，好让身下的庞然大物更容易进去。挺进的时候他很小心，扶着身下的人精瘦的腰，怕伤到对方一样。缓缓的前行带着保护欲，温柔的律动让人失神。不在发情期的alpha，没有了丧失心智的狂躁，霸道被收敛，野性被克制，他的眼里没有穷凶极恶的贪念，一双黑眸纯情如流水，眼神尽是一片痴情。

“这样可以吗？” 带土柔声问。

“嗯嗯，带土哥哥最会干我了！”

卡卡西翘起小腿勾上带土的腰，舒服的直哼哼，像一只眯着眼睛被挠痒痒的猫。

汹涌的波涛让他心潮澎湃，然而涓涓的溪流亦流淌着温情。他喜欢被发情期的带土毫无理智的本能占有，却也为带土暴虐之后流水般的温柔倾心。

肉棒被肠壁紧紧的拥抱着，被洞穴里吐着粘液的皱褶温柔抚摸。一向凶猛的alpha没有横冲直撞，一战到底，而是控制着力度不紧不慢的碾压，几乎是小心翼翼的抽离。他凝视恋人的眼睛，细细品尝着这精致的身体，观察着对方每一个细微的反应，体味着慢节奏的快乐。

“心平气和”的alpha带土，是在进行一场纯粹的，走心的，没有兽欲的，动了真感情的，**做爱**。

”还想要还想要……快一点快一点……“

被宠爱的猫咪蹬着腿，露着的肚子像是等待主人的抚摸。

而听到请求的带土，不由得加快了节奏，胯下一紧，一路直通到底，在阴暗潮湿的洞穴里一探究竟。他依然强硬，只是那份野性里带上了温柔，桀骜不羁却又百转千回，铁石心肠被融化成滚烫的火水，百炼钢也成绕指柔。

卡卡西勾起背，挺起腰，翘着屁股一下一下的迎上去，这份求来的恩赐，他万分珍惜。带土看卡卡西这副模样，心里激荡起层层涟漪，他抱住卡卡西肩膀，在对方腰底下塞了一个小枕头，想让他更舒服一些，那个小枕头本来就是带土放在床上让卡卡西靠着的，不过今天早上他发疯的时候可一次都没有想起来这玩意儿的存在。

身下的浪叫依然淫荡，未比如以往汹涌，却叫的荡气回肠。带土的神经在这样的刺激下一根根崩断，身下的阳具肿胀难忍，万千蚂蚁般钻心的痒，只好蹭着肠壁撕挠，而肠壁里那些小小的息肉也更加欢愉的啃噬着这铺天盖地的喜悦，带土的速度不由得又快了一些。

“慢点慢点……不想太快到……”

“你真的很欠哎你知道么！”带土被卡卡西使唤的措手不及。

早上的时候，带土借着发情期那股疯劲，把卡卡西干射了三四次。现在卡卡西肉壁里仍然留着一丝火辣辣的疼，腿也酸的站不直，他并不急着到达巅峰，只是沉醉在与心爱的人亲密的过程。

带土被矛盾撕裂着。alpha的本能虽然嘶吼着“干死他”，可是内心深处却有一个细小的声音唤他“轻一点”。他弯下腰，身体与卡卡西贴近，垂下的发丝上带着汗珠，滴答滴答落在卡卡西胸口。

“带土，你要是累了我自己动也可以的……”

“没关系，我来就好。”

带土知道卡卡西早上被折腾的不成样了，一天也怪委屈的，不想累到他了，只想好好让他享受，给他所有他想要的。说着带土腰弯的更低，双手环抱着对方的背，低头含住充血的乳粒，舌尖在花蕊上不停的打转，卡卡西心里都痒了。带土没有在饱满的乳头多逗留，而是顺着宽阔的胸膛一路舔舐，两排牙齿合在笔直的锁骨上，又攀上上下跃动的喉结，灵巧而带着侵略性的舌头四下扫荡着细腻的肌肤，软滑的舌苔带着唾液垂涎于纤细的脖颈，尖尖的小虎牙在腺体附近一次又一次徘徊，带着强烈而又明确的意图。

卡卡西满怀期许，全身都在兴奋的发抖。

然而，带土舌尖绕过了脖子，略过那颗撩人的小痣，咬着薄薄的两瓣嘴唇深深的吻了下去，两人的胸口也随之毫无缝隙的贴在一起。

唇舌交织，四肢相拥，性器相接，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，心也是在一起的，他们像绕成一团的毛线，纠缠不清。这是人世间最幸福的欢愉，最亲密的关系。

然而他迟迟没有标记。

“怎么了，为什么不……”

“怕……弄疼你……”

哪有alpha对于自己深爱的，唯一的omega在一起这么久了还不标记的道理？发情期的带土不知道想了多少次了，可是不在发情期的带土，如痴如醉的看着意乱情迷的卡卡西，就是下不去手。他甚至不舍得就这样自私的占有卡卡西。Alpha可以标记多于一个的omega，可是被标记的omega却只会忠于那个唯一的alpha。万一之后卡卡西遇到更好，更喜欢的alpha怎么办呢？自己不太会照顾人，脾气又那么差，会不会配不上他……这对于平时的带土简直是一个荒谬的问题，这也是在亲热的过程里不该有的念头，带土觉得自己今天很不对劲。

带土晃了晃脑袋，狠了狠心。今天不行。

他想把这个决定，交给下一个发情期的自己。

仅凭一个表情，一个语气，卡卡西便也洞悉带土的心意，乖巧的说：“你想要的话，随时都可以……”

原本下定了决心做一个温柔体贴的男朋友，然而越是控制，越是难以自持，带土一贯随心所欲，再加上被恋人惯着，这短暂的克制已经让他彻底沦丧为失心疯。

潮湿的肉壁如粉嫩的唇瓣亲吻着性器，那绵软呵护让带土无法承受。

“还想要……哥哥再忍一下好么？”相处多时，卡卡西熟知带土高潮之前的反应。

“哥哥也是人！你别太过分了！”

带土皱起了眉头，用残存的意识把握着节奏，身体和神经都游离在失控的边缘。

卡卡西也全身心的投入在美好的不可理喻的快乐里。明明阳具只是插在肠壁里，但整个小腹甚至整个身体，都被宇智波带土充满的感觉。

“最后多给一下下……”卡卡西渴求带土再给予自己多一点点，哪怕就一点点。

“我靠，闭嘴吧！老子真心要射死你！要忍你自己忍着吧！”

这是多么无理的要求！简直蹬鼻子上脸！快意从愤怒里喷涌而出，整个下体都要在惊涛骇浪的情欲里炸裂了！带土的忍耐终于到了极限，这份不知从何而来的温柔，他再也装不下去了。他使出浑身力气，玩了命的摇晃着身下的人，先前憋了大半天的矜持与冷漠蒸发在磅礴的情热之中，他最终还是输给了自己薄弱的意志，也输给了身下淫欲横流的妖精。

精液贯穿肠壁的一瞬间，骄傲的alpha带土跪在床上大声喘息，脆弱的不堪一击。

而孤高的omega卡卡西，只是深深的发出一声绵长的呻吟。他列腺高潮迭起，却还没有射精。

带土怀疑卡卡西早上已经被榨干了，是不是现在已经肚子里没货了。他抽身而出，抓起身下面那根欲求不满的性器熟练的操持，刚中带柔的力道正中下怀，急而不乱的节奏恰到好处，没两下就已经将那种“大限将至”的感觉牢牢掌控在手中。

“射到哥哥身上要不要？”带土调皮的停顿了一下手上的动作。

“要要要！不行了！哥哥帮我！”卡卡西腰肢疯狂扭动，犹如水蛇。

“说，想射到哪里？”

“嗯……” 卡卡西支支吾吾，满脸通红憋出几个字来， ”胸口……”

带土俯身趴在了卡卡西小腹上。

只是一瞬之间，胸口上便铺满了白浊的粘液，一涌一涌散着潮湿的热。

*

潮汐退去，房间里仍然爱意浓郁。

“早上……弄疼你了吧……”带土帮怀里的人拉了拉被角，他回忆起早上自己的暴行，知道卡卡西那句“轻点，怕疼”并不是故意装的，此时不免有些过意不去。

“嗯，这么疼！”卡卡西脑袋埋在带土颈窝里，顺势在带土脖子大约是腺体的位置狠狠咬了一口，像是在报复，也像是期待着带土对他做同样的事情。

“我每次发神经不讲理，你会讨厌我么？会不会不要我了？”带土问的忧心忡忡，虽然不在发情期，可是不合时宜的不安和焦虑，还是突如其来冒了出来。

“我喜欢你发神经，不讲理。”卡卡西温柔的哄他，“你对我做什么都可以的。”

然而被授予了黄金赦免令的带土，只是将一枚轻轻的吻，印在了卡卡西的腺体上。

*

“对了，你给手机里的联系人乱起外号，那我在你手机里叫什么？”

卡卡西突然想起来带土手机里的照美冥昵称是“响三声不接亏一个亿”。

“你先告诉我，我在你手机里叫什么。”带土耍赖，一把抓过来床头柜上卡卡西的手机，输入了自己办公室的电话号码。

**“****响三声不接扣我工资** **”**

一看就是刚刚改的。

然后再看自己的私人手机。

**“****响三声不接他会哭** **”**

哭包带土笑出声来。

“好了，我都给你看了，你也得告诉我！” 卡卡西拿回自己手机，给“响三声不接他会哭”打了一个电话。

旁边带土的手机一阵嗡嗡嗡的震动，屏幕上亮起来电显示。

**“老公 ”**

*

谁也不知道，这位非典型alpha和这位非典型omega今天到底是怎么了。


End file.
